


jaded and passionate

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: the boys question Matteo and David about their sex life





	jaded and passionate

Matteo doesn't know how they got here. I mean, he knows relatively because they end up here every time they're together, sober or not. But for the seven months that David and Matteo have been together, the conversation never focused on them two. Every time they discussed one of their sex life, it was kind of mutually understood that Matteo wouldnt wanted to discuss his so they never tried.

Except today, they're all a little drunk Matteo included when Abdi asks, "Why don't we ever talk about Matteo? For all we know, he's a virgin still too."

Matteo has his arm resting on the top of the couch as his cheek rest against his bicep. He let's out a small chuckle and doesn't even reply to the assumption. 

"Seriously, what evidence do we have that you have sex? You and David never talk about it."

"Since we never talk about it in front of you guys, that means we can't be having sex?" 

"Well...yeah" Abi says. Matteo rolls his eyes and gives Jonas a look as if _I don't know why we put up with him. _

"What do you guys like to do then?" Carlos ask. "Just prove Abdi wrong." He says chugging the rest of his beer. 

"I don't need to prove anything." Matteo affirms. He's very secure in his relationship and sex life and having his friends deny it typically doesn't bother him. But he's a little drunk and he just wants to slightly convince them he does have a sex life. An amazing one, in fact. "We like alot of stuff." He says simply. 

"Like what?" Carlos ask.

Matteo shrugs, "I don't know, like--" He clears his throat to prepare for awkwardness, "We like touching each other and when David gets like a bit controlling, I guess."

"You guess?" Jonas inquires. 

"Not I guess, that's what we like." He says definitively.

"Wait, how does David dom when he's the one getting fucked ?" Abdi asks.

Matteo's cheek redden slightly and he grabs another beer if he's surviving the night and chugs half of it, "First, you shouldn't assume he's a bottom. I mean, I know why you're assuming that but you shouldn't. It's not necessarily true and even if it were, you can still power bottom. "

"Power bottom? Sounds like a superhero move" Carlos jokes and he and Abdi break out in an obnoxious laugh and Matteo can't help but laugh at the idiocy. 

"It means you still can dom or like control while you're getting fucked, right?" Jonas says, confirming with Matteo who just nods. 

"Wait" Abdi says after their laughing fit dies down, "You said it's not true that David bottoms so how the hell do you get it on?" 

Matteo turns red and thankfully is saved by the buzzard as David is ringing the bell downstairs. He gets up and heads to the hallway and let's him up and opens the door waiting for him to walk up the steps

He smiles when he sees his head as he walks up to the floor. When David turns the corner, he gives him a smile, "Thank god you're here. " He holds his hand out for him to take. As Matteo is about to lean in for a kiss, David looks over his shoulder confused and Matteo turns back and sees Carlos standing behind them 

"Can I kiss my boyfriend in peace?"

"We have to interrogate him too, make sure stories line up so making sure you're not telling him anything."

Matteo rolls his eyes and doesn't care if Carlos watches and leans in to kiss David. He wraps his arm around the back of his head and David eventually pulls back asking, "Whats going on?" He ask nudging behind him. 

"Nothing, just ignore them." He says taking his hand and pulling him inside. They walk to the couch and Matteo waits until David has his jacket off and is comfortably sitting on the couch before snuggling into his side and burying his face in his neck as his boyfriend's arms wrap around him, "Whats up?" David ask looking at the boys 

"Funny you should ask" Abdi says with a smirk on his face as he sits up straight and crosses his legs like he imagines a therapist would, "We were discussing a very important issue. I told Matteo I don't believe you guys are sleeping together because he never talks about it."

"Ohh...well we do." David says simply, confused where this is going. 

"Yes, we've established that. So we asked Matteo what you guys favorite thing to do was. What's your answer? Let's see if this actually matches up."

David runs his fingers through Matteo's hair as the blond mutters in his neck, "You dont have to answer."

"You did..."

"I know because they wouldn't shut up about it." He says pulling back from his neck, and looking up at David, "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to."

David smiles down at him and kissed his lips, "I know." He turns back to the boys and has a look of contemplation before saying, "Probably when one of us gives a bit of control or something." When the boys give each other weird glances, David hesitantly ask, "Did he say the same thing?"

"Yeah" Matteo mutters. "Do you believe me now?" Matteo ask the boys.

"So are you a power bottom? " Carlos ask and David's eyes widen and his brows furrow as he looks down at Matteo, "I'm not comfortable answering what Matteo doesn't want me to"

"Luigi doesn't care, right?" Jonas ask. Matteo shrugs, he's long over it. The only reason he's particularly conservative about their life is because he doesn't know what David would like him to share but now that hes here himself, he can answer whatever he pleases. 

"Um, I guess I would be, the few times that I do bottom." He shares. 

The smirks that reveal on their faces makes Matteo groan and he throws pillows at them.

"How does that work though?"Jonas ask 

"Toys" David says simply, not wanting to dive any further. They watch as the moments of realization register on their faces. 

"Now that you know you're the only virgin of the group, how does it feel? " Matteo laughs at Abdi who shoots a glare at him

"What's the point of Matteo getting it up the ass if he doesn't have to? "

Matteo rolls his eyes and groans, "That's so heteronormative" David smirks because he recalls Matteo never even hearing that word until a couple months ago and David had to explain it to him."

"And because I like it, why the hell else? Why do girls get it up the ass when they don't have to? "

"Fair enough" Jonas chimes in. 

"If you have educational questions, I'll actually answer as long as it's not rude and intrusive." David says

"When did you guys first go at it?" Jonas questions 

"Um, it was after everything went down at school and I kind of went M.I.A. and when Matteo found me, we slept together that night." David feels Matteo curl tighter into him so he naturally tightens his grip around Matteo who let's out a sigh of comfort in his arms. 

"Was it any good?" Carlos ask.

"Yeah, yeah it was really good." He shares, not delving into details. "My sister was home was the only thing so we had to be quiet but other than that, it was really nice. Right?" David ask Matteo by tugging him up by his hair, who gives a nod, leaning in to kiss him briefly, "You were still a little loud" Matteo mutters against his lips.

"Well yeah, it was my first time. You're still just as loud as you were when you bottomed for the first time."

"Yeah, well it feels good" He mumbles leaning in to kiss the mark he left on David's neck this morning, or maybe it was from the night before. He can't remember. 

"Fucksake, when am I going to have someone to be that cute with?" Abdi pouts. "Not fair, I've been a good person"

"You'll live." Carlos says patting his back. "Sam will come around eventually."

"Matteo doesn't even try and he gets David. It's not fair."

Matteo chuckles in David's neck and Abdi throws an empty beer at Matteo who gets up and throws it back and gets up to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. When he comes back, all of a sudden out of his David haze, he sits in David's lap and says, "You know what your issue is? You're too desperate, it's all you think about. Forget about it and hopefully then it'll happen. I wasn't expecting him." He says gesturing with his thumb to David behind him, "It just happened so you just need to chill." 

"What a wise man" David says squeezing his hips. 

"Fuck off" He says to David as he lies back against his chest. 

"You act like you weren't desperate for David before you got with him." Jonas says. 

"I wasn't." He defends. 

"You ditched all of us to hang out with him, you stalked him all day on Instagram, you thought he had a girlfriend and you wouldn't stop pouting until he told you it was his sister so I don't know who you're fooling."

Matteo stutters trying to figure how to reply, "Yeah well--he didn't know I was desperate and thats what matters" He says. 

"So like did you guys discover your kinks and stuff?" Carlos ask as he continues to comfort Abdi by rubbing his back. 

"Why are you guys so nosey? Should we make a sex tape? That should answer all your questions" Matteo says feisty.

"Well.." Abdi says tilting his head in interest, clearly not opposed. 

Matteo chuckles and sips his water, "We don't have kinks" He says innocently. He hears David holding back a chuckle behind him and turns around, "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing" David politely smiles. 

"Did I say something funny?"

"I mean..no kinks? I don't know if you can exactly say that."

"We don't tie each other up and shit."

"That's not the only thing that qualifies, like you liking to be controlled is a kink. It's just what gets you off."

"Spill it, David. Tell us all the details!!!" Jonas laughs from beside them. 

Matteo moves to lie down on the couch and let's David have the floor. He looks down at Matteo before looking up at the boys, "We don't like try new stuff every time or something but we like hearing each other, that always does it and we have a thing for each other's neck or like doggy style is really good for us. I mean, I think I'd like Matteo to ride me but he's too lazy. "

"Hey!!" Matteo protests kicking David who holds his leg to stop him, "it's true though"

"No it's not, we've done that before."

"Yeah for like 2 seconds before you tell me to do all the work."

"Well I get tired" He explains. 

"You think I don't? And with your sex drive, I'm always tired."

"You're horny all the time too!" Matteo says in a childish tone.

"Not like you"

Matteo groans and leans up and grabs on to David's shirt pulling him on top of him to kiss him. He wraps his arms around his neck, "I'll ride you later." He mutters against his lips before sliding his hand up David's shirt.

"Boys, we should probably head out." Jonas says, getting up and grabbing the remaining beers and Matteo loves his best friend in that moment. 

"Why?" Abdi ask.

"We can't sit here and watch them go at it, dude" Carlos says following Jonas.

David forces himself to separate from Matteo and turns to the guys, "You guys don't have to leave, we aren't--"

"No, you guys can leave." Matteo interrupts, pulling David back down on top of him. "Bye" He says leaning back in to kiss David who moves his head back dodging the kiss and grabs Matteo by the jaw, "Why are you kicking them out? "

"You want me to ride you, don't you?" He chimes back before pulling David back in for a heated make out session. Only when Matteo tries taking off David's clothes does he stand up to head to the room. He holds his hand out for Matteo to take but the boy groans too lazy to move.

"How are we going to have sex if you're too lazy to walk two feet to the room?"

"Carry me" The blond insists, reaching his arms out. David turns around, indicating for him to jump on his back. Matteo stands up on the couch and hops onto his boyfriend's back as he's carried to the bedroom and thrown on the bed. 

"I like this view." Matteo says lying down, David standing above him. "You should strip for me or something"

David rolls his eyes and climbs on the bed and hovers on top of Matteo, "You're so weird. Why am I in love with you? "

Matteo laughs and locks his legs around Davids back and pulls him down on top of him, "For some reason, I love you too so I guess this works out well."

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end fics. Oops.  
Also,tove lo came out with a song called mateo on the day druck ends. Coincidence? I think not


End file.
